The Two Fires
by Jewelled Wings
Summary: Basically a story for all you DMGW fans! Filled with fluffiness and the toils of surviving and finding happiness after disaster. First Harry Potter fic so please be kind! Rating may go up.
1. The Letter

The great un-quenchable fires rapidly spread across the country. Few building where left untouched by these roaring flames. Even the great mansion of the Malfoys was consumed by the tongues of heat. Finally, in a last stand, several of the greatest magical creatures, good and evil, risked there lives to protect what was left of their once green and beautiful land. And so our story begins, several years later, during a hot summer in a small cottage within the countryside of England. A tale that will melt hearts and warm souls, a tale of finding happiness after a disaster.

Ginny Weasley, head of cooking, sewing, shopping and 'official' agony aunt for the small group of survivors living in Snowdrop Cottage, was busy preparing lunch for 'clan' when there was a knock on the window. She opened the pane and ducked as a large snowy tawny swooped in. Owls, though rarer since the great fires, were still the preferred for of wizard communication. Most normally, an owl would mean new potion supplies or the like from the Ministry of Magic's short supply. But this one wasn't the standard brown paper package. Instead it was a small cream envelope with a flowing script on the outside.

_To the residents at Snowdrop Cottage_

Ginny peeled open the envelope and eased out a short role if parchment:

_Dear Personal_

_I, the son of a well established before the incident four years ago, have heard rumour that you at Snowdrop Cottage have many suites spare. I wish to purchase two suites from you and require the usual services (cooking, laundry, etc.) in return for a fee of twelve gallons a day. How long I require these rooms for is un-known but I wish for them to be kept in order as I will be arriving on average in three days time. My company and I have spent the last few nights sleeping on the bare earth so I expect excellent service to make up._

And that was all.


	2. Author's Note

Authors Note

There will be author's notes between each chapter. These are basically sections where I answer all your reviews (or the most important ones) and explain a bit more about the story. Since this is my first author's note and I do not yet have any reviews I will take this time to advertise the 'sale' of the other stories as I have gone completely of Teen Titans. The price is, of course, free and simply review _this _story explaining why you think you ought to have one of the other stories. Though I don't expect many replies I do hope that someone does take them of my hands.

I will try to update soon,

J. Wings


	3. The New Arrival

The arrival of the new guests caused much commotion in the house. The prospect of money (which was currently of short supply) seemed too good to be true but both genders dressed their best as the promise of wealth sent them all into a frenzy to claim the new arrivals as their best-friend.

Ginny opened the door to the company. A young man around her age stood before her. Just a head taller then her and his hair was a pale yellow and short. It was neat though not slicked back as something told her it should be. He seemed familiar…but then again everybody seemed familiar these days: everybody seemed to look to some degree like someone she new that would lend her just a bit of money.

"Well? Can I come in?" he asked. His voice was Icy and all her thoughts of a kind young man to help with the mounting chores disappeared. But remembering her manners she beckoned him in.

"Where are your companions?"

"Narcissa…my…companion…she…are my rooms ready? I do believe I gave you ample time to prepare. By bags are in the back of the cab and I hope you have a broom shed." the last remark was given with a hint of expectancy as though _every_ wizarding household left had a broom shed. But obligingly an annoyed Ginny picked up the bags from the back of the London cab that had dropped the pale faced arrogant 'prince' off. She led him up to his room before she received some disappointing news.

"I won't be able to pay the twelve gallons. It was lost with my…companion. Is there anything I can do to make it up?" fake manners and reluctance dripped from the icy voice.

"Well we tend to have a shared effort with the chores." Ginny explained, noticing the grimace on the new comers face "You'll find out your duties tomorrow Mr.…Sir."

"Draco." he said coolly and turned to unpack. The name seemed familiar…oh so familiar…


	4. Old Rivals

Chapter 3 – Old Rivals

"So Mr. Malfoy," Ginny asked with a smile the next morning, "How was your night?"

"Suitable." was the reply. "When will breakfast be served?"

A head popped out from behind a door to the two's left. "Dracy-poo!!!" possibly the least liked member of the survivors rushed out a knocked the wind clear out of the new arrivals lungs. "P…P…Pansy?" he stuttered, trying to regain his posture. Pansy Parkinson, head of 1/3 of the laundry, gatherer of drinking water and official pain in the ass to all the survivors in Snowdrop Cottage, promptly placed her mouth part to Draco's and smooched the living daylights out of him. Normally Malfoys aren't ones to blush…Normally. Ginny watched this explicate display of passion (or at least Pansy's passion) with an embarrassed blush (which clashed rather horribly with her hair) and a sudden feeling of jealousy. Finally deciding to let Mr. Malfoy breathe, Pansy retracted her lips and grabbed his hand. "Let Pansy-Wansy fix you up some yummy-scrummy breakfast!!!"

"Good luck Mr. Malfoy! You'll need it!" hissed Ginny as Draco passed her going into the kitchen.

A groan was her reply.

She studied the book once more. "No…" she breathed. No. It wasn't possible. There _had_ to be some mistake. The man in the kitchen, _her _kitchen couldn't be Draco Malfoy, evil-Slytherin and arch nemesis of her dead brother Ron and his living friends Harry and Hermione. But then again it made sense. That's why he was on such…_friendly_... terms with Pansy. She stacked the books back into their original, neat pile and sighed. Walking down to the kitchen trying to put as much bravado into her voice as possible, she cleared her thought and announced: "Malfoy; we _need _to talk."

They sat on Draco's bed. Ginny new she ought to begin. Summoning up all her courage she opened her mouth and words began to tumble out "Mr. Malfoy, I do believe that before the great fire you attended Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which I also attended 'sept I was a Griffindor not a Slytherin and ya see, you and my brother didn't get along to well and well we didn't get along too well either, so well, I was just wondering, do you know this and I'm not sure why this matters too much but ya see…eep!" she squeaked as a delicate finger was placed on her lip. "I know. But though we were old rivals before the great fire, why carry on the traditions of our forefathers? Young Ginny, you an I have both changed and…things have happened to us. If we do not bond, like the heroes in the great fire, then we will perish like they would have." he removed his hand from her lips and settled back on the bed. Ginny felt a tad feverish. Malfoy's deep voice had found his way inside her and had touched her heart. No matter what now, she would have to believe what he had just said.

"Just one question; ever since when were you so deep?"


End file.
